Embedded in-vehicle communication systems enable users to communicate with others located outside the vehicle, often in a hands-free manner. Some systems allow a user to make such phone calls by verbally providing digits to dial, or by recalling a name tag that has a phone number associated with it. Such name tags, and the phone numbers associated therewith, are verbally entered by the user and are stored within the embedded in-vehicle communication system.